


Completely untitled crack

by Jarakrisafis



Category: Transformers Generation One
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-26
Updated: 2012-01-26
Packaged: 2017-10-30 06:27:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/328771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jarakrisafis/pseuds/Jarakrisafis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ravage and Steeljaw come to a conclusion regarding their carriers</p>
            </blockquote>





	Completely untitled crack

**Author's Note:**

> Once upon a time, there was a prompt on a lj comm, I saw it, and this is the result:  
> Heavily implied sticky sex with added tentacles which is complete and utter crack.  
> I really have no excuse.

::There are times I wish the war was still ongoing.::

Ravage would have acknowledged her companion’s observation, but that would have meant turning her head away from the scene in front of her. 

::I didn’t realise it was so hard to lock a door.:: He added. 

A whine managed to escape her vocaliser as she finally managed to tear her optics away. ::Its like a seeker orgy, you don’t want to know but you just have to look.:: 

Steeljaw chuffed in equal parts agreement and horror, his audial receptors pulled flat against his head as he tried to reconcile what he was seeing. ::I didn’t even know they could do that.:: 

::Which part?:: She asked, optics trying to work out which tentacles belonged to which mech. But it was a lost cause as they writhed together, entwining and slithering over each other, over armour, into armour and just about anywhere else they could reach. 

::Possibly the whole thing.:: Steeljaw finally replied as his helm was tilted nearly ninety degrees to one side. ::And I think they are trying for a record of how many tentacles can they fit insi...:: 

He cut off with a squawk of static as Ravage cuffed him over the head. ::There are some things I do not need to know about my own carrier!:: 

Steeljaw seemed to consider this for a brief moment. ::True, but you have to admit, it does look like fun and just think what you could do with tentacles, so much more flexibility than this.:: He held up one golden yellow paw. 

Ravage blinked, optics resetting and refocusing on the entwined mechs as she contemplated that fact. ::I wonder if Hook and Ratchet could get us some.:: 

::There are times I wish the war had been over sooner.:: Steeljaw decided as he cast one last glance behind himself before following Ravage out the door. They had medics to go find...


End file.
